Kaleth Horn
Kaleth Horn was a Human male Imperial Agent in the time of the Galactic Empire. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector Agent Horn meets with Darth Vader on Kashyyyk, where he informed Vader that he spend the better of the previous year to built a trustworthy clan of Wookiees he could trust and would act when he told them to. Agent Horn is ordered by Vader to go back undercover. After Vader deals with the leadership of the Akkacav Clan, of which Horn knew nothing what transpired there, he was ordered by Vader to begin rallying the loyal Wookiees and prepare for war. He continued to serve on the front line of the battle on Kashyyyk when he was informed by TK-308 that a set of battle plans had been leaked to the Wookiee rebels and their Republic helpers. He gives TK-308 command over his troops on the front line and uses a CT-1005 Swoop Bike to travel to a radio station that was alledgedly was taken over by Wookiee forces. Here he finds a code cylinder belonging to Lom Roggard, a captain serving in the Empire. The station's satellite is then blown up and so is his speeder, so Horn has to make his way back to the front lines on foot, where he is intercepted by a group of Wookiee warriors who bring him before Tarfful, one of the most famous Wookiee commanders from the Clone Wars. When he is brought before Tarfful, Tarfful instantly orders his men to kill Horn. Before they do so Horn attempts to convince Tarfful to keep him alive due to his knowledge of the Imperial battle plans. This almost succeeds until Tarfful is contacted by the mysterious defector, whom Kaleth calls out as Captain Roggard. When two of the guard towers were destroyed by the Imperial military, Horn escapes the settlement and is hunted by Wookiee warriors, while the defector informs Tarfful that Darth Vader has send the 501st Legion to his settlement. He returns to the settlement, giving Commander Appo three more settlements to target and raid, but when Roggard and Vader summon him to the command center, he is gassed, while finding out that the Wookiees within the settlement are not killed but transported off world. He found himself inside a cell of an Imperial Intelligence black site where he was interrogated by Captain Roggard and 0-0-1 on the suspicion of being a traitor. While Horn attempted to turn the tables on Roggard by claiiming Roggard was the traitor instead of him, he failed and Clone Shadow Troopers arrived under command of Commander Shade to take him for enhanced interrogation. While being led away, Wookiees led by Tarfful once again attempted to capture Horn and he managed to escape when the battle ensued and Commander Appo and the 501st Legion had to step in, in order to settle the situation. Horn then leads a charge with Appo on the location where Roggard is being held by Tarfful to save him, but Roggard orders Appo to secure and arrest Horn on the suspicion of treason. He remained in custody by Imperial Intelligence when his handler arrived to talk with him. When the Wookiees attacked the compound, he managed to convince Olani to free him to help. Together they find the evidence they need to reveal Roggard as the defector. He is present when Vader executes Roggard and is there when the surrender of Kashyyyk is signed between the Wookiee resistance and the Galactic Empire. Darth Vader then awards him the Imperial Cross for his service to the Empire. Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent He was called upon by the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Cassius Gollan in order to investigate a possible threat against the Imperial Inner Circle. Accepting the mission, he gained a personal starship, the Vex Star and a personal droid R2-Z1. On Nar Shaddaa, he was forced to stand down his ship and droid and shuttle down to the Lower Promenade, but encountered a set of Emperor's Royal Guard and fled from there. He crashed into Bomo Greenbark's airspeeder and crashed into an airship. He returned to the Lower Promenade and was chased by the owner of the airspeeder, who demanded compensation. After getting coordinates to the nearest safehouse, Bomo offered him his assistance. Kaleth Horn recieved coordinates to an Imperial Intelligence safehouse from R2-Z1, where he met its operator Rulan Moln. They replenished themselves and traveled towards the Star Cluster Casino. Here he and Bomo confront Gulak Veer and Bomo demands to find out where his wife and daughter are, but Veer doesn't answer. Bomo attacks and they are subdued by gas. They are then forced to make a choice and Horn agrees to accompany Bomo to free his wife and sister since Veer might be at the High Echelon Casino. They catch a hovertrain but they are engaged by a set of Emperor's Royal Guard who take the both of them captive. Horn and Bomo Greenbark were surrounded by the two Guardsmen, but thanks to quick intervention from Rulan Moln. After derailing the hovertrain they escape to Slipping Sun Cantina where Bomo reveals he might know someone. This someone being Jadei Miis helps them out with cover from the Guardsmen and a speeder and a possible location to a potioneer she might know. While meeting the potioneer Horn and Bomo formulate a plan where they hit Veer where it hurts, at the Spaceport Authority. They encounter the Guardsmen and a group of Stormtroopers again but due to intervention from the Spaceport Authrority they are able to open up the containters that were Veers and are very surprised at what they find. Horn and Bomo find containers full of military weaponry destined to be sold on the black market. They manage to get away from the spaceport and reconvene with Jadei Miis in the cantina. They manage to contact Cassius Gollan but the cantina is attacked by Gulak Veer and a contingent of Imperial Shock Troopers. To his horror Miis is killed by the Shock Troopers, but Veer leaves the battle prematurely. He gets informed by Gollan where Veer has gotten to, the High Echelon Casino and he and Bomo travel there but to their horror find Bomo's wife there, executed. He issued a kill order on Gulak Veer, after having gotten him dishonored by the Empire. He and Bomo return to the safehouse, only to find it ravaged and Rulan Moln on the brink of death. They traced Veer back to Shadow Town, where they travelled with a full contingent of Imperial Shock Troopers with them. After first saving Resa Greenbark, who was in shock from witnessing her mother's death, they encountered Veer. After being held in a Force Choke, he managed to disarm Veer and he begged for his death, which Horn allowed Bomo to give to him. He and Bomo were then recalled to Coruscant, where he was put in trail to hunt the defector from Kashyyyk, who also was in contact with Veer. He was then forced to cut all ties with the Nar Shaddaa mission and forced to kill Bomo and Resa, which he regretted a lot. After leaving for Naboo with Toozee, he discovered to his surprise that his handler and confidant Lyanna Olani was the defector he had to hunt down. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues He orchestrated an Imperial patrol with being heavier armored that was attacked by his former handler Lyanna Olani, who was revealed to be the traitor. They were able to make sure it was known that Olani was the perpetrator. Governor Sia Mateene arrived to scold Horn, but Horn told her to take it up with Grand Moff Tarkin. He then requested that Intelligence cadet Kris Aloona would be transferred to Naboo in order to help them infiltrate the insurgents of Olani. For a few days they trained together and worked together, with Aloona casting doubt on him whether or not he'll foresee a similar faith to her as Bomo Greenbark did. With him and TK-319 on overwatch, Aloona attempted to infiltrate the Rebel cell, but Aloona got found out by Olani and was killed before Horn could interrupt. He and TK-319 returned to the Imperial Intelligence outpost where they found out about a hidden intelligence tap set up by Lyanna Olani. Tracing this tap, they found out it was set up in an abandoned Republic Clone Wars era outpost where they indeed managed to download the information that was necessary to prove it. Unfortunately for them, Kaleth and TK-319 were taken hostage by the dormant and corrupted Medic Droids who transported them unconsciously to an outpost controlled by the insurgents and from there transported to the Naboo Royal Palace. He was captured seemingly by the forces of Lyanna Olani and trapped in a cell with TK-319. He and the commander were used as pressure leverage to push Kris Aloona over the edge. Olani seemingly killed him with a blastershot, but this was revealed to be a ruse as Horn entered the cell containing Kris when she completely broke down, assuring her everything will be alright, and revealing that he actually was the true Imperial defector and not just Olani. Kaleth began explaining to Kris Aloona how his betrayal of the Empire came to be. Revealing he was responsible for the attack on the listening post on Kashyyyk, he revealed that the Rebellion was just an idea, but the right idea, fighting for the people instead of oppressing them. He then explains what happened with Bomo Greenbark and Resa Greenbark who he had to kill. He then tells Kris he has had enough and that he wants to liberate himself from the Empire. He then reveals to her how Olani saved the Wookiee slaves from the Orbital Defense Platform above Nar Shaddaa. Kris, Lyanna and Kaleth then set their plan into motion to liberate Kaleth from the Empire, allowing him to escape with TK-319. When returned to the base, he and TK-319 were confronted by Governor Sia Mateene, who wanted to know everything they did. While they attempted to help her, the order from Director Gollan arrived to either arrest or kill Horn. Horn flees the scene, assumed this would happen but not so soon and has to rush the timetable. He downloads a load of data and comes past a project named Stardust. He takes the data with him and escapes the city on an airspeeder. He encases himself in a caved portion of the woods where he awaits TK-319 with a batallion of Stormtroopers, who order him to stand down and give himself up or be killed. As he was cornered he saw what was coming, Darth Vader had arrived with his 501st Legion. Disarmed quickly, Vader Force Choked him but did not kill him. Vader allowed TK-319 to finsh Kaleth off, which they thought they did. However as revealed on Alderaan, Kaleth faked his death and was picked up by Lyanna Olani after he survived thanks to his Cortosis armor. When speaking with Kris Aloona on Alderaan, he reveals that he never killed Bomo and Resa Greenbark and actually helped them escape Coruscant. With his new allies and the beginning of the Rebel Alliance on Alderaan forming, Kaleth is ready for the future and ready to serve the good side once and for all. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach He and Lyanna Olani traveled aboard their HWK-290 Light Freighter to Pinnacle Base. Bria Tharen welcomed them there, informing them the others would be arriving there shortly and that the operation against the Galactic Empire was about to start.